


Combative Energy

by NocturnaIV



Series: Their Captain [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: First Meeting, Friendship, Gen, Harry & Uma & Gil Friendship, Pre-Descendants (2015), The Sea Three, Uma & Gil Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Maybe it was due to the heat of the battle, but she was smiling. Gil looked at her like it was the funniest game in the world and Harry laughed maliciously. Yes, she could get used to it. To them.





	Combative Energy

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled. You will already imagine that with the language barrier it was impossible for me to write the accents of them, right?

"But mom!"

The tentacle threw her into the alley. She covered her face so as not to hurt herself anymore. At eight years old, she already knew how to fall thanks to her mother. Uma turned to the door but it closed in her face.

"Mom!" She screamed and kicked the old piece of wood "Let me in!"

Silence.

She looked around and knocked on the door again. Harder.

“Mom, I will apologize. I swear. But-"

The door opened and she felt her mother's tentacle cover her neck and mouth. Her little hands fought the firm limb, feeling panic. The suckers closed against her skin. She knew, it would hurt when her mother released her. Through the small ajar space of the door, she could see her mother's dangerous eyes looking down at her.

"We don’t apologize." Her mother reminded her. "We aren’t afraid of anything."

She struggled to speak. Every child on the Island knew how dangerous it was to be alone in the streets. Especially when many villains abandoned their children at night, without looking back and other villains ended up recruiting them as their subordinates. Their slaves. The Island of the Lost was small. Without the protection of someone strong, the fate of the weak was against them. She didn't want to duck her head in front of anyone. Not even her mother. But neither was she suicidal. The night was the most dangerous time for children. Unfortunately, her mother's tentacle was depriving her of any defense.

"Don't look at me like that." Her mother ordered "You remind me of  _ her _ ."

The tentacle threw her into the alley and the door closed. She shouted the cry of pain and her little hands touched her neck, in the place where the suckers had peeled off until they left marks. Uma sat on the floor, clenching her small lips. She wasn’t going to scream. She wasn’t going to cry. Uma didn't even know who ‘ _ She’  _ was. Uma didn't care either. But apparently, Uma reminded her mother too much of that woman.

"I didn't do anything." She lifted her chin with pride.

Sometimes her mother was in a bad mood. Just by looking at her, Ursula was furious. That wasn’t fair. But on the Island, nothing was fair.

Uma got up and started walking towards the port. Living with someone as temperamental as her mother, she had learned several things. First, only the strongest survived. Second, she didn’t have her mother's protection so that others wouldn’t harm her. Third, she was strong in ways that the rest of the people on the Island were not. She couldn’t feel cold, possibly because of her sea ancestry. And she was more competent in the water.

So Uma knew it would be another night where she would look for the sharp rocks next to the ports and wait there until the day came. No one could catch her there. Two weeks ago she had seen Malefica take a group of orphans and now they carried her mark, doing her dirty work. She would never end up like them.

The port was in relative silence, except for  _ Jolly Roger _ . Uma avoided the ship, knowing how the pirates were like when they got drunk. The laughter and screams that came from the ship were always a bad sign. At any moment a fight could start and they would be so drunk that they wouldn’t notice her presence. But when she passed near the ship, she could hear Gaston's iconic song coming from the deck. Captain Hook had invited that egotistical man, which meant that  _ Jolly Roger  _ hadn’t only pirates, but hunters and merchants.

She put that thought aside and decided to go to her hiding place. She didn’t like being near such a large concentration of third-party villains that were still stronger than her. For now.

"I told you not to come back!"

Before looking, Uma knew that Captain Hook was throwing his son Harry off the ship. Again. Whenever that pirate got drunk, which was very often, he rejected the presence of any boy in his closeness. To her surprise, one of Gaston's sons had also been expelled from the ship. From the deck, Gaston was entertained.

"But Dad..."

"Gil, here are already many of us with the name Gaston; you have to sacrifice yourself for the family." The man spoke with a malicious smile.

Uma felt sorry for how Gil struggled to believe him with a tense smile to that huge lie. Meanwhile, Harry had risen, he had a hook bigger than his head in his hand, but he still picked it up in the air and with a war cry, tried to board the ship. Gaston laughed amused by such a show of courage. But Captain Hook didn't even look at his son. Instead, he called his first mate. The loyal Mr. Smee calmed Harry somehow but didn't let him get on the ship. 

The  _ Jolly Roger  _ returned to the festivities. The two boys noticed her presence and she lifted her chin, with no intention of intimidation. They were bigger, but they should be almost the same age as her.

"Did your mom leave you on the street again?" Harry tried to make fun.

That was pathetic. Because she had seen how his father had rejected and humiliated him.

Uma shrugged and held her head up, but she noticed how Gil looked sad. He was still looking towards the ship, waiting.  _ Something _ . She had been like that too. She had also expected her mother to let her return home. But that never happened.

They looked at each other. That encounter had been unexpected and it was better to leave it that way. As a coincidence and nothing else. Uma didn't have time to deal with smug smiles or innocent eyes.

A group of drunk pirates began to get off the  _ Jolly Roger _ . They had been sent for something because they were arguing and laughing at the same time. But one of the pirates looked at Harry and pointed at him arrogantly.

"You ..." The pirate tried to look menacing, but it was difficult to achieve it with that attitude.

Harry gripped his hook like a small sword and showed all his teeth in a dangerous smile. He looked like a young shark.

"Because of your father we are stuck here!" Another pirate shouted. The rest laughed. "Because of children like you."

"Do you think this one can fly?"

"He shouldn't even know how to swim. But what if we still try? This could be an important lesson for him."

Gil took Harry's arm, trying to take distance. Although the two boys seemed strong, those were adult pirates. Drunk. But adults. Even so, Harry didn't back off, he was ready to fight.

"Why don't we find out if tomorrow my father finds out that he misses some pirates?"

The adults threw themselves at Harry and he made a series of impressive actions. He pushed Gil away from the fight. The pirates ran in his direction and Harry dodged them. No, he  _ danced  _ around them to escape them and he moved as if the fight, the sea and  _ something else  _ was his musical background. One of the pirates managed to catch his hook and raised it in the air, with Harry clinging to it. Uma ran into the fight, but Gil tackled the pirate to release Harry. She smiled and pushed another of the adults into the sea. The two boys looked at her with surprise for a second, but the next they were fighting together.

Maybe it was due to the heat of the battle, but she was smiling. Gil looked at her like it was the funniest game in the world and Harry laughed maliciously. Most of the drunk pirates ended up in the dark sea and one ran back to the  _ Jolly Roger. _

"We must go." Harry shouted at the other boy.

Gil took her hand and ran. She was still impressed by what just happened. Those boys were good at fighting. They had practice. Not just instinct.  _ Practice _ . Her mother had polished her instincts because according to her, they were predators. Natural enemies of humans. But Harry and Gil were very good at fighting and for the first time, Uma felt like the predator she was supposed to be.

They didn’t stop running until they reached another ship in complete darkness. Harry jumped from the dock to the edge of the deck and climbed. Then he took one of the ropes and threw it at Gil, but Harry looked at her with surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

She looked at Gil's hand and raised her chin.

"I didn't have much choice after helping you."

Harry laughed, showing that dangerous smile.

"I didn't ask you anything."

"But she helped us." Gil looked at her "Usually he gets us in trouble and we hide here."

"I don't tell you to stay around me!" Harry shouted.

But Gil smiled at him, accustomed to those tantrums. Uma looked at the ship; she knew it was one that belonged to Captain Hook. It wasn’t the biggest, but it looked in very good condition. Too bad they couldn't sail far.

"Do you even know how to board a ship?" Harry joked. "The waters are infested with sharks."

She looked down and then denied.

"Two sharks aren’t much." Uma recognized one of them for the broken fin. "The majority must be with the pirates we gave them as a snack."

"How do you know there are two?" Gil asked.

"She is a sea witch." Harry reminded him.

"And I know how to board a ship."

Uma jumped into the water. Her mind relaxed at the pressure and darkness of the sea. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light and she watched the sharks swim towards her. Uma clung to one and let it take her to the other side of the ship. She had always liked the sharks of the Island. They had a taste for eating the people she despised.

On the other side of the ship, she climbed the water-swollen wood. Uma could hear them talking to each other. So Gil must have used the rope to jump on the ship. When she reached the deck she smiled. Harry and Gil were looking at the harbor, hoping to see her resurface.

"Boys." She almost sang, drying her hair.

They turned. None of them hid how surprised they were. Harry smiled mischievously and advanced in her direction. She lifted her chin and felt his hook caress her cheek.

"That was crazy." Harry flattered her.

"That was incredible!"

Gil hugged her tightly, shaking her from side to side, not caring that she had wet clothes. But Uma slipped into the blond's arms and escaped easily. Harry looked at her curiously. She didn't know what the boy was thinking. But he caught her with his strong arms, forcing her to have her face in front of his.

"Can-?"

She didn’t let him finish. She had always been good at slipping away, her body was extremely flexible and the moisture on her skin helped her to slide until she escaped and move behind Harry. He was tall, but she climbed on his back and used her index to emulate a razor that could cut him. Gil clapped and she could feel Harry's hand take hers to feel with her fingers the predatory smile that adorned his lips.

"Uma." He whispered against her touch.

She smiled, she could get used to the way he said her name with such admiration. She jumped from his back and stood in front of them.

"Welcome to our hiding place." Gil said with a big smile.

Yes, she could get used to it. She looked at them. That ship wasn’t a bad place to wait for the daylight to come. Uma approached the edge of the ship and watched the two sharks swimming there. They were fascinating animals. They were survivors. Among many offspring, only one survived. Although, perhaps it was something that happened only on the Island, the surviving offspring of different mothers used to join, like small groups and hunted together. Like those two sharks that were always together and that she knew from a lifetime.

"Are you connected to them?" Harry asked beside her.

Gil leaned to her left. She nodded.

"Maybe. We won’t fear anything.” Uma repeated.

She looked at the two boys and smiled. For the first time, she felt that those words were real. They wouldn’t fear anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings little creatures! I have too many ideas about them. So I hope you can deal with my stories for longer because I can't stop writing.
> 
> What did you think?
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Nocturna IV


End file.
